memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Challenger/Betrayal/Act Four
The Challenger is nose to nose with a Romulan warbird. On the bridge red lights are flashing throughout the bridge as the crew are at their battle stations and ready to fight as Captain Martin looks at the viewer showing the warbird, Lieutenant Crusher reports from his tactical console. One D'deridex class warbird it's weapons are fully charged and locked onto us Captain Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at his console and then at Captain Martin. She turns to him then sees the Warbird on the viewer that fires their disruptors and the ship shakes harder and harder a huge shower of sparks erupt from the MSD and side consoles as Lieutenant Crusher looks at his console. Two direct hits Captain our shields are weaking Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at his console and then at Captain Martin. She turns to him. Warn them that we'll return fire if they don't go back to their side of Neutral Zone border Captain Martin says as she looks at him then at the viewer. He inputs commands into the console. Sending hail now their arming another spread of torpedoes Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at his console. She turns to him. Fire qauntum torpedoes full spread Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He presses the fire button. Several volleys of quantum torpedoes score a kill shot on the warbird destroying it in fiery explosion as the crew are impressed by the power of the new torpedoes. Lieutenant Crusher looks at his console. Romulan warbird destroyed Captain Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at his console and then at Captain Martin. She looks at him. Maintain red alert that was way too easy to destroy that warbird, Ensign hail Starfleet Command inform them of our encounter with a Romulan warbird and it's destruction Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Crusher then turns to Ensign Mason and then at Commander T'Yan and sits in the Captain's chair. Ensign Mason looks at his console. We're being jammed by an unknown source Captain Ensign Mason says as he looks at his console then at Captain Martin. In his quarters Crewmen Thorn is looking at the desktop monitor as he's jammed the com array, and he then goes to a Romulan com device. I've done it Sela they're jammed was that warbird manned? Crewmen Thorn says as he spoke into the com. No, it was on auto-pilot it seems that Captain Martin is willing to take the lives of Romulan officers Sela says over the com. Thorn thinks for a minute. I almost killed Doctor Tanner he was going to rat me out Crewmen Thorn says as he spoke into the com. Just keep at make sure they don't find out that you're helping us Sela out Sela says as the transmission ends. Captain Martin walks into engineering as both Commander Williams and Doctor Tanner are working on the conduit that blew in sickbay. Report? Captain Martin says as she looks at them. She puts the tricorder down and looks at Captain Martin. I've been looking over this conduit and found out that it was rigged to explode, and the only ones that can do it is me, Commander La Forge from the Enterprise-D, Chief O'Brien, and Crewmen Thorn I sent him to work on the conduits in sickbay because Doctor Tanner was complaining about how they were ringing Commander Williams says as she looks at Captain Martin. Doctor Tanner looks at Captain Martin. I've also examined the conduit for fingerprints and they match Crewmen Thorn Doctor Tanner says as he looks at her. She is shocked about it. Martin to Crusher Captain Martin says as she tapped her combadge. Crusher here go ahead Captain Lieutenant Crusher says over the com. She looks at them. We found our traitor it's Crewmen Thorn take a team to his quarters but be careful we don't know how many conduits he's rigged to explode Captain Martin says as she spoke over the com. Aye, Captain we're on our way Lieutenant Crusher says over the com. Crewmen Thorn is coming out of the jefferies tube and sees Lieutenant Crusher and his security team walking towards him. Crewmen Thorn the Captain would like to speak with you Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at him. Thorn then presses a button and then an energy surges and a huge shower of sparks erupt from the tube and debris flies from it and sparks erupt from the ceiling and lights flicker as Thorn runs for it.